Abandoned Ship
by XxALonelyDreamerxX
Summary: 》Short Stories about Will and Jack written by two sleep-deprived tweens
1. Chapter 1: You Should Sleep

"Jack?" Will's voice sounded like a gunshot in the empty silence that filled the room, the only other noise being the gentle beating of the mighty ocean against the Pearl.

Jack turned around, the faint lighting of the dying sun shining on Will, giving him a heavenly look, his deep, brown eyes sparkling.

He replied not to the younger male using his voice, refusing to break the peaceful silence that had otherwise been killing him to sleep as he stood on the deck of the ship, staring lazily out to sea. He shuffled towards Will, looking at the other male through dark eyelashes. They stood inches away from each other, and Jack longed to close the gap, but he held back, choosing to stare into the beautiful eyes that belonged to a certain Will Turner, the almond eyes pulling him in deeper, drowning him in desperate love.

"You should sleep, Captain." Will whispered, his voice scratchy and deep, drawing out captain huskily, nipping at the pirate's ear.

Jack gave a yelp, his hands instinctively wrapping around Turner's neck, weaving his long, slender, scar-covered fingers into the wavy, curly raven locks of his.

They stayed like that for a brief moment, Jack's eyes meeting Will's, his hands wove into his hair, their chests pressed together, the peacefulness of Will's steady heartbeat being the only feeling he registered.

"Oh really?" He smirked at Will, tugging at a loose curl absentmindedly. Will returned the devilish smirk with his own, his lips colliding with Jack's chapped, parted lips. Jack moaned into the kiss, and though he knew he shouldn't, he began to kiss back, pushing the younger against the wall of their quarters forcefully.

Turner smirked into the kiss, running his tongue along the wet cavern that was Jack's mouth. He hummed into the kiss, his arms wrapping themselves around Jack's middle, pulling his body closer, the heat from the other male radiating off him.

Jack pulled away from the kiss, his lips bruised and purple, his forehead resting against the more slender male's, his breath ragged.

"Fuck, Will..." He trailed off, his traitor eyes making contact with the pale, velvety flesh on the younger's neck. He leaned in closer to Will, placing tender kisses to his collarbone, before picking the place he wanted to leave his mark, bearing down a bit harder with his teeth he began to suck at the skin, pulling away slowly.

His eyes trailed over the panting body of Will Turner, his eyes glazed over with lust, his neck painted a pretty purple in multiple spots. He smirked, nipping at Turner's bottom lip, satisfied with his work.

"Bed...now..." Was all Jack made out as Will pressed their lips together again, forcefully pressing his tongue into Jack's mouth, who obliged to the intrusion. He pulled away long enough to push Will onto the bed before climbing back on top of the younger, straddling him as his hands trailed up and down Will's torso, their lips still attached.

Will's hands slid under Jack's shirt, pulling it up as he ran his hands across the scar and tattoo covered back of the man above him. Jack pulled away, seductively pulling off his shirt, below attacking Will's lips again, who's fingers were running across the unique tattoo scattered across his chest.

After so many times in this position one would think Will would be used to it. Sex wasn't new to him, but he had never had it with someone as beautiful and...dominant as Jack. Will was rendered speechless by the sight in front of him, his eyes trailing down the tanned body of Sparrow.

Jack laugher darkly, "I haven't even fucked you, and you look drunk as hell." He whispered huskily into Will's ear, biting down hard.

"You're one to talk about being drunk, you reek of rum." Will replied, his bruised lips forming a smirk.

Jack responded by quickly unbuttoning Will's shirt, his nimble fingers working fast. He began to attack his lover's neck, sucking and biting, leaving purple and red marks in his wake.

There would be no denying to the crew what had happened during the night the next morning when Will walked out on deck with so many marks, Jack mused as he began to plants kisses up and down Will's fair skinned chest and torso.

Jack once again had his lips against Turner's, this time heated and and full of want. Will bucked his hips,grinding against Jack, who moaned loudly into the kiss.

Jack smirked into the kiss and began to grind against the man pinned beneath him.

As Will began to unravel Jack slipped his hands into Will's waistband, pulling the younger's pants down, letting his erection spring free. He watched as Will quickly hurried at unbuckling his belt, and he sat up for a moment, throwing his pants who-knows-where.

Jack leaned down, gripping Will's cock in his hand. He wrapped his lips around the leaking erection, and began taking it in. Will moaned as Jack began to suck. Jack bobbed up and down, teeth scraping softly along the bottom of the erection in his mouth. Will began squirming and moaning, feeling himself begin to go over the edge.

Jack pulled away, nipping Will's ear he whispered, "not yet, love" Will whimpered softly. At the whimper, Jack moaned, humming, sending a pleasurable vibration down Turner's cock.

Jack pressed three fingers against Will's lips. "Suck" Jack said sinfully. Will did so bashfully, coating Jack's fingers in saliva. Jack pulled out his fingers, pressing his lips softly against Will's.

Will gasped as he felt a wet finger run around his entrance. He whimpered and looked at Jack, staring into Sparrow's big, lust filled brown eyes.

"It's okay, Will. Just ease up, it'll hurt less."

At that Jack pushed in, lips again against Will's. One finger turned into two and Jack began to stretch Will. Jack in inserted the third finger and began thrusting. His fingers curled, suddenly Will saw stars and cried out loudly in pleasure.

Jack pulled out, and spat on his hand. Using precum and saliva he slicked his cock. Jack positioned himself between Will's legs, which he placed onto his shoulders. Jack slowly inserted himself in, waiting to let Will adjust. Will shifted his hips after a few moments, and Jack began to thrust in and out slowly.

"Faster." Turner whined needily, causing Jack to pick up pace. Will's nails dug into Jack's back, starting to draw blood. The two moved their lips together passionately. Suddenly Will cried out, and Jack shifted, angled to hit his prostate with every thrust. Jack was panting and grunting with effort, while Will moaned beneath him. Will be came a submissive mess beneath Jack, sending the Captain closer to the edge.

"Jack...I'm...close" Will moaned, his hair sticking to his forehead from sweat.

"So am I." Jack whispered, biting down on the inside of Turner's thigh as he felt his orgasm getting closer.

Will cried out as he came, sending Jack over the edge. Jack came deep inside Will. He waited a few moments, before pulling out and laying against Will. Jack pulled the young man close to his chest.

"Hmmm..." Jack murmured, burying his face in Jack's shoulder, his eyes closed.

"Will?" Jack whispered, laying his arm on Turner's prominent hipbone, which, from their actions, was most likely covered in purple marks.

Will hummed against his neck, signalling he was listening. Jack smiled, running his fingers through the mop of sweaty black curls that belonged to Turner.

"You should sleep, Captain."

Note: I wrote till "Will's hands slid under Jack's shirt." However, I edited all of it. I also began to write again at, "Hmmmm..." Jack whispered."

A Collab Between- My friend Toby and I.


	2. Chapter 2: Not James

Will woke with a groan, his head throbbing with a headache, most likely from the night before's punishment. He stood up on shaky legs, bruises painting his naturally milky skin.

He walked into the bathroom, grimacing at the dull, aching pain from his hips, his eyes landing on a slip of paper that was taped to the mirror.

"Out, don't leave the house or else." The note read. He scowled, that bastard.

Well, he thought, trying to look on the bright side, however slim it was, at least that means I have full reign of the house.

He lifted up his shirt, his eyes scanning across his body, studying the bruises and cuts that were scattered across his body. He looked horrible, the bags under his eyes from sleep loss caused him to look half dead. The marks only added to the illusion.

"Fucking hell..." He murmured, a frown on his face as he gingerly touched his side, where a particularly large, dark blue bruise was forming.

He jumped up, startled when the telephone rang, singalong at someone, some measly person out there wanted to talk to him. He walked over to the phone, wincing with every step he took.

"Yello?" He scowled, already irritated.

"Hey you whelp. Why're you up so early?" All the pain and irritation washed away at the sound of Jack's smooth, Jamaican accent through the phone.

Will just grunted, shifting his weight.

"I don' knaw mate." He replied honestly, running a black-and-blue hand through his greasy brown curls.

"You sure? You sound like you're in pain, luv." Jack said, his worry clearing shining through his words. Will nodded, before realising Jack couldn't see him, so he settled for replying with a simple, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"'Ell, okay luv. Take care, I gotta go pick Gibbs from the police station." A smile grew on Will's face at Jacks laugh, which he responded with his own.

"What's he in for this time?" He asked, sitting down on the bed, scowling at the pain in his backside.

"'Issing in public. The ole eunuch got 'itfaced and tried pissin in an old homeless man's mouth." Will covered his mouth to suppress a giggle, closing his eyes with glee.

"It was hilarious. Anyways, I'll call you again sometime later Kay?" Jack said, before hanging up, leaving Will in silence once again.

He walked down to the kitchen, spotting the toast, snatching it up. He pulled two slices of the bread and placed them in the toaster, leaning against the stove as he waited.

The toaster beeped, signalling the fact that the toast was cooked. He pulled them out, placing in on a plate before opening the fridge, pulling out a jug of orange juice. He slowly pour himself a glass of the juice, enjoying the silence that filled the room.

He ate slowly, savouring the food as it entered his mouth, he didn't know when the next time he'd be graced by food would be.

He walked into the living room with a clouded mind, his hand absentmindedly reaching out to grab a book and an apple from the bowl on the table.

He began reading, his eyes glued to the paper but his mind elsewhere.

Jack, he thought, a small smile creeping onto his pale face. I wish I could be with you...

He jumped when the front door opened, slamming close a second later.

It was James.

"WHAT-" He ripped the book from Will's grasp. "-THE FUCK-" He grabbed the apple and threw it across the room, chunks spraying across the wall. "-DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Will groaned as he felt a sting on his cheek, James had slapped him.

"I was reading and eating an apple, I believe." Will spat, glaring daggers at his boyfriend.

"Don't you use that tone with me." James warned, grabbing Will's wrist tightly. He shoved him to the floor, causing a pained groan to escape Will's chapped lips.

He gasped as James straddled him, pinning him the carpet floor. His eyes locked with James', anger, lust, and hate feeling his light blue orbs.

"J-James..." He whimpered as the other's hand wrapped around his neck. James pulled his head up, only to slam it back down multiple times on the ground, causing a ringing sensation and a rippling pain in his skull. He groaned, closing his eyes in pain, hoping if he acted like he had passed out James would stop.

"Get the fuck up. And strip." James commanded, throwing William to the ground, a pained grunt escaping his lips.

"W-what?" He didn't have time to process what was happening when he was yanked towards the stairs, pushed up them, his head banging against the wall.

"I said STRIP!" James yelled, forcing him onto the bed. Will shuddered, his brown eyes full of fright. Fear of the man standing above him took over his motions.

He looked like a child, cowering in fear on the bed, his brown curls framing his petrified face.

He slowly began to remove his clothing with shaky hands, tears falling onto his pink cheeks.

He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to hide his bare body from James' eager eyes.

"You dirty whore." James whispered in his ear, climbing on top of Will, who turned his head and squeezed his eyes shut, his breath ragged. Will was horrified, unable to move away from the man.

"You want this don't you?" He smirked, dragging his fingernails down Will's chest, leaving flaring red marks upon his milky skin. Will whimpered in response, shaking his head. James chuckled darkly, biting down hard on the young boy's neck, causing Will to cry out, his hips thrusting up in pain.

"P-please stop James...please..." He begged, tears flowing from his eyes as James pulled Turner's legs onto his shoulders, his eyes gazed with lust. He pushed into Will, causing a strangled cry to escape his mouth, a mix between a sob and a moan.

"J-James!" He cried, desperately trying to pulled away. James slapped Will across the face, biting the inside of the younger's thigh, pounding into him hard.

Will sobbed at the flaring pain in his backside, feeling like he was being torn in two. James continued his torture, before spilling his seed into Will, who, when James' pulled out, curled up into a ball and began to sob into his knees.

"You whore, you enjoyed that didn't you?" James mocked, pulling Will's legs down, his fingers wrapping themselves delicately around his penis.

"N-no...p-please...p-please stop..." He cried, his body betraying him as he let out a moan when James began jerking him off, only to stop with a hard punch to his gut. Will felt bile rise in his throat from the force and trauma of the situation.

"I'm going out, and you better be right here when I get back." He warned, standing up. Will nodded weakly, curling into himself.

He heard the door slam shut and he stood, his legs like jelly, and walked towards the phone that was abandoned on the TV stand. He grabbed it with a shaking hand, clicking the one person he could trust with this.

"What's up whelp?" Jack asked, and Will sniffled, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand.

"C-can you c-come pick me u-up?" Will asked quietly, his one arm around his middle. Jack nodded, suddenly concerned.

"Are you okay mate? What's wrong?" Will shook his head and sigh, sniffling again.

"I-I'm fine...just please hurry..."

Will barely had voice left, his abdomen ached, and his head was spinning.

"Okay I'll be there in 'Ike ten 'inutes, just...take care of yourself, will ya?"

Will nodded, ending the call, letting out a sigh. He ran his fingers through his hair, taking in a deep breath.

He hoped to God James didn't come home early.

Jack said he'd be there in ten, well he wasn't.

He was there in 6 minutes.

Will let out a sigh of relief as he heard Jack open the door, silently thanking God that Jack knew where the spare key was.

"Will?" He heard Jack call out. He tried to reply but his voice died out in his throat. He sighed and sat up timidly, waiting for Jack to appear on the landing.

"Will? Thank fuck you're okay." Jack said, walking over to Will swiftly, enveloping him in a tight hug.

Will stiffened, his eyes showing the fear he was feeling. He sighed, shaking his head, squeezing his eyes shut.

No, he thought to himself, returning the hug, this is Jack, he won't hurt me.

Jack sat down in front of him, his hands resting on Will's shaking shoulders.

"Are 'ou okay?" Jack asked in a small voice, watching as Will lowered his gaze to his crossed legs.

"J-J-Jack...H-H-He...J-James...He r-raped me..." Will said, his eyes tearing up, his voice watery. Suddenly Jack stiffened and his grip got tighter on his shoulders.

"Will..." He managed to get out, before standing up, turning away from Will.

This was it, Will thought, wrapped his arms around himself as he shivered, the cold December wind blowing through the window, he's gonna hate you. He thinks you're disgusting and he's gonna hate you for the rest-

"Get up, I'm not 'onna let you stay here any 'onger." Jack said, turning back to Will, pulling him up. He walked over to the closet and began to shove clothes into a gym bag that was laying on the floor, before walking towards the door.

"Will, come on. You're not staying here any longer."

They drove around in the car for awhile, enjoying the peacefulness of the town. Neither had said much, but there wasn't really much TO say.

"Jack...you realise it's getting really late...?" Will asked quietly, really his head on Jack's shoulder. Jack just smiled and moved his free hand to Will's knee as if to say, "I know what I'm doing."

Will's breath hitched at the contact but he swiftly reminded himself that this was Jack, not James.

Not James.

Soon the moon was overhead, stars gleaming in the sky.

"Jack?" Will asked again, his eyes droopy. Jack turned to face him and gave him a grin, just shaking his head.

"You'll see soon." He nodded and wrapped his arms around himself, pulling at the sleeves of the black jumper Jack had given him.

He smiled as he buried his face in the oversized clothing, inhaling the smell of cigarettes, rum, and...strawberries? Will shook the thought off and closed his eyes, letting the roar of the engine lull him to sleep.

"Will, wake up. We're here." Jack said, gently shaking the young lad. Will awoke with a groan, his brown eyes taking a moment to focus before he looked up at Jack with glee.

"The beach?" Will asked in awe, his eyes practically sparkling. Jack nodded and gave a chuckle, taking Will's hand.

"C'mon."

They laid on a towel Jack had had in the trunk for the longest time, Will's head resting on Jack's chest, the sound of Jack's heartbeat comforting.

"So...you told me that he..." Jack gulped, sitting up slightly, propping his back up on fence behind him. He looked at Will, silently asking permission to talk about it. Will sighed heavily, nodding his permission, laying his head on Jack's thigh.

"...Raped you...'ut you didn't tell me...Is this the first time it's happened?" The question felt heavy in the air and Will felt the familiar sting of tears in his eyes. He gave a quiet "nnn", squeezing his eyes shut to prevent tears.

"It isn't...? So...he's...he's done...he's done that before?" Jack gulped, running his finger absentmindedly through Will's brown curls.

"Mhm..." Will hummed, hating the feeling of dread that was slowly building up in his body.

It's Jack, not James.

Not James.

"Will...? Why did you tell me sooner...? I would've...I would've..." Jack trailed off, what WOULD'VE he done?

"I...I don't...I don't know Jack...I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner..." He muttered, rubbing circles on Jack's knee.

"I'm so sorry Will...are you okay...?" Jack laughed humourlessly, shaking his head.

"Why'd I ask...? You're not...you've been abused for Lord's sake..." He muttered, sighing.

"Jack?" Will asked, his voice small. Jack raise his eyebrow and pulled Will up so he was again laying on his chest, his fingers still playing with the curly brown locks.

"Thank you." He whispered, closing his eyes peacefully, his mind at ease for once.

Jack gave a tired smile and sighed.

"You're welcome Will. And I promise you, he'll never lay a finger on you again."

This was Jack, he thought as he fell asleep slowly, listening to Jack's humming and the steady beat of his heart.

Not James.

Edited And Written By- Me


	3. Chapter 3: Turn Around

Night was on the rise, the dying sun painting the ocean a beautiful, peaceful mixture of bright oranges, light reds, and pink clouds.

Jack stood, his arms lazily supporting him as he stared off to sea, the occasional salty ocean breeze running through his dreads, rattling the brass that adorned his hair.

"Aye, Captain. What be the plan?" Jack heard Gibbs from behind him, who was gazing at his captain in concern.

"I know not." Jack replied, his voice quiet. Gibbs let out a heavy sigh, walking up behind Jack, placing his hand on Jack's shoulder.

Jack's body tensed, his gaze not meeting Gibbs'.

"What's troubling ya son?" Gibbs asked, eying Jack suspiciously. It was Jack's turn to sigh as he turned to face Gibb's, his eyes that were normally so full of mischief and adventure, only shone of desperation and regret.

"You know what." Jack spat bitterly, grabbing Gibbs's flask, downing his quickly. He took a deep gasp of the fresh air and handed the flask back, his face more serious than Gibbs had ever seen it.

"More rum."

Jack let out a small burp as he struggled to climb the stairs back up to the wheel, Gibbs trailing behind him. He rushed forward to check Jack as he swayed to the side and back again, his body ramming into the railing.

"Easy there mate." Gibbs coaxed, his hands on Jacks hips, guiding him up the stairs. Jack nodded drunkenly, holding onto the railing for support.

"Gibbs?" He questioned, his breath reeling of rum. Gibbs grunted in response, letting out a sigh.

" 'M sorry..." He muttered, his ebony eyes stinging with salty tears. Gibbs looked at his fellow pirate, his captain, his friend, concerned. In all the years they had known each other, he had never once seen the younger pirate cry.

"It's all 'ight Jack. Just...talk to me, will ya?" Gibbs was practically begging at this point, both his hands having a firm grasp on the younger pirates' shaking shoulders.

"What's wrong with ye mate?" He asked, lowering his voice, tilting Sparrow's head up. Jack looked at him through wet eyelashes, angry, hot tears sliding down his molasses coloured skin.

"Will." He said, jerking away from Gibbs, lowering his gaze. Gibbs sighed, letting his hand fall back to his side.

"Really mate?" Gibbs breathed, shaking his head. Jack nodded, walking back to the front of the ship, leaning on the old wooden railing, his eyes downcast.

"Aye...When the lad 'nnounced 'e 'as 'arrying the Swann lass...I-I..." The captain trailed off, wiping the stray tears from his face defiantly, blinking away the tears that clung to his lashes at the same time. Gibbs sighed, standing beside Jack, both looking out to sea. The sun had fallen, the moon thriving in the milky blue sky, dotted with shiny white smudges of light.

"Jack, it ain't healthy mate, lovin' that boy." He muttered, shaking his head. Jack glanced at him, letting out a dry chuckle, not an ounce of happiness in it.

"You think I don't know that?" Jack's voice was harsh, his hands fiddling with the ring on his finger.

"And to think, that bloody scoundrel said..." Jack took a deep breath, scowling as his tears sprung back.

"He said...He said he loved me..." He whispered, looking at Gibbs, who was gaping at Jack, his eyes wide.

"Wh-Wh- Really?" Gibbs asked, his voice low. Jack nodded slightly, wiping his eyes with his forearm.

"Well, I'm-I'm gutted mate. I'm truly sorry." Gibbs said, patting Jack's shoulder. Jack just shook his head and sighed, laughing humorously.

"It doesn't matter now, aye? Especially since he didn't mean it." Sparrow muttered, walking away from Gibbs.

"Bloody 'ell mate...Well..." Gibbs trailed off, not able to grasp the correct words to say.

"You should get some sleep, master Gibbs." Jack said, turning back to face Gibbs. He shook his head, running his fingers through his greasy grey hair.

"No, not inless ye do too." Gibbs said, his eyes searching Jack's. Jack then shook his head, sighing sadly, a pitiful smile plastered on his dirty face.

"And be plagued by night terrors? To have me wake up screaming, to search the room for Will but destined to never find him? To never find what the heart truly craves? Above all else? I'll never find love, Master Gibbs. Pirates deserve not." Jack's voice was cracking, fresh tears making their way down his face, washing away the dirt and mud.

Gibbs stood, mouth closing and opening like a fish struggling to breath as he tried to find the right words to say, words of empathy, words that would likely have no impact on Jack, but only for Gibbs to fill the gaping silence that threatened to swallow them both as they stood there, the sea gently lapping at the side of the Pearl, the sound being the only noise to be heard, giving the eerie vide of awkwardness at the non communication.

"Well, tis very late. You at least, Master Gibbs, should rest while you can, long day tomorrow, savvy?" Jack said, trying his best to keep his voice steady. Gibbs sighed, giving into the sleep that burdened his mind, making the world around him fuzzy. He nodded, walking away from Jack.

Had he been paying attention to more than the sounds of his footsteps against the hard wooden deck, he would've heard the broken cry that the captain let out.

Had he gave just turned around once more before closing the door to his quarters he would've seen the pitiful state Sparrow was in, his legs up to his chest, his head in his knees, his dreads creating a makeshift barricade between him and the world around him.

Had he stopped and waited, he probably would never stop waiting.


End file.
